Wish Granted
by CharmedOne88
Summary: Phoebe's brithday wish comes true, causing chaos in the Halliwell manor, my first fan fic. please r/r
1. Suprise

DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: This story may not be sold or used to make profit in any ways what so ever. Copies may be be made of the story only for fan fiction sites or for private use but all disclaimers and such must be included. For permission to use this publicly, please contact me at CharmedFreak8898@aol.com. Thankyou.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Phoebe, Piper, and Paige Halliwell along with Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner and all other characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles andbackground are the copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. Everthing else in this story is the property of the author and if you want to use it, you must follow the distribtuion statement above.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: SUPRISE  
  
"Suprise!" Piper, Paige, Cole, Leo, and Darryl yelled as Phoebe walked in the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You remembered!" Phoebe said in suprise. She had been dropping hints to them all week about her birhtday and they never seemed to get the hints.  
  
"Of course we remembered." Cole said as he walked over to Phoebe and kissed her passionately. They all walked into the living room where a presents waited for Phoebe.   
  
"Ok Phoebe, we all know you love to open your presents first, so this year we aren't going to torture you! Go ahead, open them." Piper smiled at Phoebe.  
  
"Well, ok!" Phoebe ripped through her presents.   
  
"Oh my gosh, thank you all so much! I love everything!" Phoebe seemed a little disappointed but she still smiled. Piper, Prue, and Leo went to get the cake and Darryl went to make a quick phone call to the office.  
  
"Whats the matter sweetheart?" Cole asked as he saw the disappointed look in her eyes. He knew what it was, but he couldn't let her know that. 


	2. The Plan

CHAPTER 2: The Plan  
  
Everyone was sitting around talking. Darryl already left. It was an hour after Phoebe made her wish. All of a sudden, Phoebe glowed a bluish light for 2 seconds then it stopped. Everyone saw it and looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Umm, Phoebes, I think we have a problem." Paige stated as everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, you just glowed for 2 seconds and now your hair is shorter and your face is younger." Piper said  
  
"Yea, right funny." Phoebe said.  
  
"Um, honey, they aren't joking." Cole said with his arm around Phoebe.  
  
"What? Oh great, can't even have a birhtday without something demonic happening."  
  
"Ok, paige and I will go check the book of shadows, Cole, you watch Phoebe, and Leo, go up and see if 'they' know anything about this." They all went their seperate ways.  
30 minutes later, Leo orbed into the living room where everyone was.  
  
"Well, there was nothing in the book of shadows..." Piper said until she saw Leo.  
  
"Well, what'd ya find out?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We are dealing with a birthday wish demon called Rovas. She grants birthday wishes, only she finds the bad part in them and grants that. Phoebe, have you wished for anything lately?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so."   
  
"Wait, yes you did, on your cake, when you blew out the candles." Cole said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well, what did you wish for?" Leo asked.  
  
"She wished to stop getting older." The demon who suddenly appeared said.  
  
"Woah, freeze or I'll blow you up into little itty bitty pieces. Now, who are you?" Piper told the demon.  
  
"I am Rovas, the wish demon. I granted your wish Phoebe. Each hour, you will get a year younger. After you get to the age of one year old, the next hour you will be deleted from existence and the memory of your family. You will stop getting older, just as you wished." Rovas said as she smiled.  
  
"Ok, you, leave now or I will blow you up." Piper said to the demon.  
  
"Gladly,(to Phoebe) Enjoy your wish." She said as she smiled then blinked out.  
  
"Ok, now we know what we're for, lets check the book again."  
They all went up stairs and found the page to vanquish the demon.   
  
"Ok, we figured out how to vanquish her, but there is a problem." Piper said.  
  
"Whats the problem?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"First we have to get her to a special room in the underworld called the 'Demon Panic Room'. Once there, the person that the wish was granted to has to set set her on fire with one of the candles from the cake that you blew out as you wished your wish. Once you do that, you have to throw a potion on her made of 20 ingredients, 10 of which I have never heard of. Then we have to say this spell together." Piper said to everyone.  
  
"Ok, well, that doesn't sound too hard, except for the potion made of 20 ingredients." Phoebe said.  
  
"Hey, where's Paige?" Cole asked.  
  
"Oh, she went to clean up downstairs." They hearded a rumble outside.  
  
"Whats that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Its just the garbage truck." Phoebe said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Hey Piper, does Paige know what we have to do to vanquish this demon?" Cole said.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because she is out there right now handing 2 trashbags to the trash man and you said she cleaned up. So, that would mean..."  
  
"She threw the candles away!" Piper cut in. 


	3. The New Plan

CHAPTER 3: The New Plan  
  
Cole opened the window, "Paige wait, don't!!!! Paige, step away from the trashbags!"  
Paige heard someone yelling but paid no attention to it.  
  
"Ok, now part of the vanquishing spell is on the way to the city dump..."  
  
"Ok. So, we have 24 hours to get one of the candles, 20 ingredients for the spell, and then make a plan to get the demon to that room. This should be fun."  
They all went to the living room to get a plan together. 2 hours had passes. Phoebe was now 22.   
  
"Hey Phoeb's, lookin good." Paige said as she walked into the living room with drinks.  
  
"Yea right...Um, who are you? And you? And you? [talking to Paige, Leo, and Cole]" Phoebe said.  
  
Piper explained who the 3 people were and what happened, leaving Phoebe amazed that she was a witch.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan. Leo, you are gonna go and try to find that garbage truck. I think I remember reading something a while ago that they changed garbage truck routes and made this street last, so our bags should be on or close to the top. The truck number was 3. Paige and I are going to try and find the ingredients we need. I found the 10 I am familiar with in the kitchen so we only need to find 10. Cole and Phoebe, you guys are going to try to find a way to get Rovas to that room. Everybody knows what they gotta go? Good, lets go." Piper announced.  
  
"Hold on, you are going to leave me here with this man, ALONE? I don't even know him! And where is Prue! She'll kill you if she finds out about this Piper." Phoebe said.  
  
"I trust him completely." Piper said flashing Cole a smile. "Lets go."  
  
Leo orbed out and Piper and Paige went downtown to the stores where they always went for normal supplies in hope that they also carried the ones they were looking for.  
Cole and Phoebe stayed at the house to figure something out.  
  
"Ok, Piper trusts you, so I guess I do too. But you should go over there to that chair, just in case. I'll stay on the couch." Phoebe told Cole.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper and Paige tried to find the ingredients.  
  
"Ok, do you have any masdem?" Piper asked, sounding annyoed.  
  
The two people on the other side of the counter looked at each other then looked backed to her and spoke in Chinese.  
  
"Ok, Piper, we have asked them about all the ingredients, and they haven't said one word of english. Something tells me we aren't gonna get anything out of them, lets go next door."  
  
"But...but...." Paige pulled Piper out the door.  
  
"Ok, so we have 8 of the ingredients and there are 8 stores left. Lets split to list. you look for 4 ingreidents and I'll look for the other 4, You start at that end, I'll start at this end. Ok? good."  
  
On the streets of San Franciso; "I can't believe that I am looking, this early in the morning, for a trash truck so I can get a candle. This is so crazy." Leo mumbled to himself as he walked the streets. 


	4. Help

CHAPTER 4: Help  
  
"Phoebe, Cole!" Paige yelled as her and Piper walked through the door with all the ingredients. It had been 4 hours since they left. Piper walked into the living room and found the two sleeping. Phoebe, now 18 was on the couch and Cole was in the chair  
  
"Huh? What?" Phoebe said sleepily.  
  
"Come on, you gotta get up." Paige told her.  
  
"Oh, right, and you are?"  
  
"Piper, looks like we are gonna have to explain everything every hour because we tell her at one age, but she gets younger so its like we never told her." Paige told Piper  
  
"Yea, I guess that makes sense." Piper said. She explained everything to Phoebe again. Come on sleepy head." Piper said as she pulled Phoebe up off the couch.  
  
"Ok, ok. Whats going on?"  
  
"Well, we got all the igredients and...." Piper said to Phoebe who looked very confused.  
  
"Ingredients? Oh, yea, right, the witch thing."  
  
"So Leo hasn't come back yet?" Piper asked.  
  
"Who? Oh, Leo, the blonde dude you told me 'bout, no he hasn't come back yet. At least I don't think he has come back yet. But if he did come back, from what you're saying, I wouldn't know anyways."  
  
"Ok Phoebe, you don't have to be a smart ass. Paige you go work with Cole and figure out how to get the demon to that room. Phoebe, you stay here and help me."  
2 more hours passed, Leo came back.  
  
"I'm back, and I have the candle!" Leo walked into the kitchen covered in trash. He looked around and was thankful that only Piper was in the kitchen so no one else would see him like he was.  
  
"Leo, honey, go take a shower. You deserve it."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Leo smiled to Piper, laid the candle on the counter, and walked up stairs to the bathroom.  
  
Piper heard a scream, she knew it was Phoebe's.  
"Piper, Prue, Grams, somebody help me! Ahhhhh!" Phoebe screamed. 


	5. The Conclusion

CHAPTER 5: The Conclusion  
  
The screams were coming from the bathroom.   
  
Piper got there and Leo was standing outside the door, slightly opened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, your sister,now 16 as you probably know, was in the bathtub taking a bath. I walked in, thinking when you told me I could take a shower that there wouldn't be anybody in there. So, I, kinda, walked in on her."  
  
"Piper, Pure, Grams!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
Piper knocked on the door. "Phoebe, its me."  
  
"Piper, theres a man out there. He walked in on me!"  
  
"Ok, I am, coming in, ok?"  
"Hold on, let me get my robe on......ok"  
  
Piper walked in and saw her sister sitting on the toilet seat.  
  
"Piper, is that you? What happened to you, you look alot older."  
  
Piper went in to reassure her sister and explained the whole thing to her.  
"You expect me to believe that? Please."  
  
"Ok, ask me anything about your childhood to prove I am your sister. That way at least you can trust me."  
  
"Ok, um, what secret part was I in the Christmas Pagent in kindergarten grade that only the teacher and my family knows about?"  
  
"You were the rock that was next to the tree, on the left side."  
  
"Ok, ok, I trust you. Now, who is that guy out there?"  
  
Piper explained it to her as well as their secret and Cole and Paige and what happened to Prue. She had to do this every hour as Phoebe got younger.  
  
By the time Phoebe was 8 they had the potion ready, they had the candle, and they had a spell to get the demon in the room.  
  
"Ok, Everybody ready to go?" Piper asked. She was holding Phoebe in her arms because Phoebe didn't trust anyone else and was scared.  
  
"Ok, lets go. Phoebe, I want you to close your eyes and don't open them til I say so, ok?"Piper told her.  
  
"Ok Piper."   
  
"Cole you shimmer us all there because I have never heard of it." Leo told Cole.  
  
"Ok, everyone hold on." Cole said. Cole shimmered them all to the room.  
  
"Paige, Phoebe, we all need to say this, um, poem, so we can get something to come here. ok?"  
  
"What is coming, is it bad?" Phoebe said worried.  
  
"No, you don't have to worry about that, just say this poem with me and Paige, ok?" Piper said.  
  
"Well....ok" Phoebe said in a soft voice.  
  
Demon named Rovas come to us,  
enter this room without a fuss,  
Blocked in against your will,  
So its you that gets killed.  
  
The three said in unison and a strong windflew them all up against the wall.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Whats going on!?" Phoebe yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shhhh.Its ok, I have you!" Piper yelled to her over the noise of the wind.  
  
All of a sudden it stopped. There, where the wind was, stood Rovas.  
  
"Well, well, well. My how we have changed." Rovas said as she walked closer to Piper holding Phoebe. She look Phoebe straight in the "Aren't we a cute one." She tired to put her hand on Phoebe's cheek.  
  
"Get your hands off my sister!" Piper said to Rovas.  
  
"Cole, get her." Rovas tried to blink out but nothing happened.  
  
"The spell that brought you here binded your powers." Cole said as he tied Rovas up.  
  
"Ok, now Phoebe, I need you to do something for me. I am going to light this candle and I want you to put the fire up to her arm, ok?"  
  
"No, I can't, It'll hurt her!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes, please don't do it little Phoebe, I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I can't Piper, she seems so nice."  
  
"But Phoebe, she is bad. She is very bad. She is the reason that I have this scar, she tried to hurt me." Paige lied to her. She wanted her to feel like she was doing a good thing when she did this. Piper gave her a ' what are you doing' look but she ignored it.  
  
"She did that? Why?"  
  
"Becuase she is very mean, she is a monster."  
  
"A monster? Well, ok, but Piper, will you still hold me?"  
  
"Sure I will sweetie. Ok, you take this and I will light it when we get closer. If you want you can close your eyes."  
  
"Ok Piper."  
  
Piper lit the candle when they were next to Rovas and Phoebe set Rovas on fire.  
Rovas was quickly engulfed in flames. Then Phoebe through the potion on her.  
"Ok, now Piper and Phoebe, we all have to say this together to get rid of her." said Paige.  
  
"Ok, lets do it." said Piper  
  
"Ok." Phoebe said softly.  
  
We call upon the power of three,  
to kill this demon that we see,  
send her down to hell for all time,  
so no one again will have to say this rhyme.  
  
  
As the demon burned up in flames, Phoebe was in Piper's arms, growing back to her old age of 26.  
  
"Um, Piper, you wanna put me down now?" Phoebe asked smiling.  
  
"Oh, right." Piper put her down.   
  
Cole took Phoebe and shimmered them both back to the manor, Leo took Piper and orbed them back to the manor, and Paige orbed herself to the manor.  
  
"OK, so you guys wanna tell me what happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Cliffnotes version: Birthday Wish Demon granted your wish to stop getting older, you kept getting younger each hour, we got ingredients to make the potion to vanquish her, went to the 'Demon Panic Room', vanquished her, and now we are back at the manor, extremely tired."  
  
"Good enough for me.I am beat. I think we should all go to bed." said Phoebe. They all agreed so they all went to bed. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon when they were finally able to go to sleep. They woke up the next morning at 10:00.  
  
Phoebe was the last one up and she walked into the kitchen where everyone else was already eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning." Phoebe said  
  
"Morning" every replied.  
  
"Coffee?" Piper asked.  
  
"Please." Phoebe responded.  
  
"Morning sweetie." Coel said as he came over kissed Phoebe.  
  
"Morning." Phoebe told him as she took her coffee from Piper's hands. She sat down at the kitchen table. At that moment, Cole walked over to her and got down on one knee. She nearly spit her coffee out.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You brought out the good in me and I live for you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you, Phoebe Halliwell, marry me?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Phoebe nearly screamed. She stood up as Cole did and they both kissed.  
  
"Congratulations!" Piper and Paige came over to her and hugged her. Then she went back to Cole.  
  
"You didn't really think I would actually get you silverware for your birthday, did you?" Cole asked in a sexy voice.  
  
"Well...." Before she could finish, Cole kissed her, passionately.  
  
THE END  
  
Please tell me what you think! This is my first fan fiction! 


End file.
